Freezing of Ninjago and Equestria
The Freezing of Ninjago and Equestria was an event orchestrated by Cloning Zane as the Ice Emperor and his dragon Boreal. Most civilians from Ninjago and Equestria were frozen with the exception of the Ninja, the Mane Six, Akita, Kataru, Grimfax, Princess Snowblossom, Princess Seaspark, Princess Luna, Starlight Glimmer, the Young Six, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, P.I.X.A.L. and those who have survived from the freezing. Prelude After the Ninja and the Mane Six defeated the Ice Emperor, the Blizzard Samurai and the Dazzlings, they were trapped in the Ice Capsule. The Dazzlings managed to free them using dark magic. Vex tells the Ice Emperor that the Ninja and the Mane Six are gone to Equestria. In attempts, the Dazzlings bring the Blizzard Samurai while unleashing Boreal to destroy Ninjago and Equestria, for eternal revenge. History Shine Like Rainbows As the Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai arrived in Equestria, the Ice Emperor sent Boreal to freeze the first target, Hope Hollow, so that they plot to seek revenge. While Jay, Cole, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy were helping the Hoofingtons and the Sweetcakes to set up the Bakery Booth, Jay saw the Ice Dragon, which turns out to be Boreal. The two Ninja lament them for their failure against the Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai, as Boreal froze the Hoofingtons, Mrs. Sweetcake and Moody Root, leaving Candy and the four behind. Jay sets to warn the others that Boreal is freezing the entire town. First, they warn Rarity about the dragon freezing the town, only for Rarity to get shocked where Kerfuffle is frozen by Boreal. As soon they freeze all the townspeople and the townsponies in Hope Hollow, they warn Kai and Rainbow Dash, and realised that Jake has been frozen by Boreal, leaving the two and the Barrel Twins behind. They also warned Nya, but Boreal froze Felicia, leaving Holly and Nya behind. The rest of the Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to take shelter from being frozen, and thus they were saved. When Lloyd asked Mayor Sunny Skies that Boreal came to Equestria, Snowblossom discovered that it was the Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai who came for Equestria for revenge, believing that Akita's wish came true. When Ninjago and Equestria gained color, Vex was upset that the colors are going back, so they planned to freeze the entire realms with Boreal, as it sends to Ponyville, while bringing Daybreaker out from Tartarus. Harmony and Hope After freeing Daybreaker, Boreal continues to freeze the entire realm. When Starlight Glimmer asked the Young Six to protect the school from the blizzard invasion, they failed, as the School of Friendship's students were frozen. Later on, they saw that everything in Ponyville are frozen. Starlight Glimmer and the Young Six warn Wu and P.I.X.A.L. that Ninjago will be also frozen by Boreal, and eventually they were too late, as the civilians are frozen in Ice. The Young Six asked the remaining civilians who have survived from being frozen for the cause of this. They seek help with Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars that the entire city is frozen. Eventually, Star Swirl showed the map that everything in Equestria are frozen by Boreal, and they are nothing to be saved. Aftermath With Ninjago and Equestria are plunged into ice age, Starlight Glimmer, the Young Six, and the Pillars join the Hope Hollow Resistance to stop the Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai, even the people who have been survived join them to end the Ice Emperor's reign. However, as Vex and the Dazzlings froze the two realms, they thanked the Ice Emperor for doing such cause, however, this turned out when they usurp the Ice Emperor with his Scepter, causing him to turn back into Cloning Zane. Shocked, he ran away and seek help from others. With the Ice Emperor gone, Vex teams with the Dazzlings and Daybreaker to destroy those who allied them. Affected areas *Equestria **Hope Hollow **Ponyville **Cloudsdale **Canterlot **Appleloosa **Manehatten **Fillydelphia **Vanhoover **Las Pegasus **Saddle Arabia **The Crystal Empire **Griffonstone **Yakyakistan **Changeling Kingdom **Dragon Lands **Mount Aris ***Hippogriffa ***Seaquestria **Klugetown **The Peaks of Peril *Ninjago **Ninjago City **Jamanakai Village **Ignacia **Metalonia **Stiix Characters who haves survived from the attack *The Ninja **Lloyd **Kai **Jay **Nya **Cole **Zane *The Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Pinkie Pie **Applejack **Fluttershy **Spike *Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master **Wu **Garmadon *The Young Six **Sandbar **Gallus **Yona **Smolder **Silverstream **Ocellus *Alicorns **Princess Luna **Princess Snowblossom **Princess Seaspark *Formlings **Akita **Kataru *Pillars of Old Equestria **Star Swirl the Bearded **Mistmane **Rockhoof **Flash Magnus **Somnammbula **Mage Meadowbrook *Pyro Vipers **Aspheera **Char *P.I.X.A.L *Mayor Sunny Skies *The Barrel Twins **Barley Barrel **Pickle Barrel *Holly *Candy Sweetcake *Sunburst *Tempest Shadow *Spitfire *Discord *Chancellor Neighsay *Flim Flam Brothers *Trixie *Derpy *Octavia Melody *DJ Pon-3 *Sassy Saddles *Cheerlilee *The Wonderbolts *Antonia *Lil' Nelson *Maud Pie *Mudbriar *Other ponies and people who have survived from attack. Trivia *This is the third event where the inhabitants are being frozen by their former member and his current master, the first two were Freezing of the Formling Village and Freezing of the Great Lake. **It is the second event that cause a genocide in Ninjago City, the first is the Oni Invasion.